In recent years, there has been a surge in the use of pool filtration systems that implement removable and replaceable filter cartridges. It is understood that to ensure that a pool filtration system operates at optimal efficiency and capacity, these filters must be cleaned regularly, up to 3 to 4 times a month. Cleaning pool filter cartridges can be a messy, inconvenient process, which more often than not causes splashing of debris and water from the filter onto the person cleaning the filter cartridge. Typically, filter cartridges are cleaned by spraying with a common garden hose. A portion of the filter is sprayed, and when that portion is satisfactorily cleaned, the filter must be handled, turned, and then sprayed again at another portion of the filter. This process requires the person cleaning the filter to handle and spray the filter in this manner several times to accomplish one cleaning. The more handling and spraying of the filter, the more time cleaning is expended, and the degree of mess is increased as well. Also, the conventional cleaning process causes much of the debris to be thrown onto other portions of the filter that have already been sprayed, which results in undesired repeat cleaning of areas already sprayed. Surprisingly, despite these common and prevalent problems, there are very few devices that have been developed to wash pool filter cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,074, represents an attempt to address the foregoing problems associated with cleaning pool filters. The device disclosed in the ""074 patent pertains to a spray nozzle device that comprises a concave manifold having a series of spray jets to concentrate spraying of the filter. While the ""074 device tries to cover more surface area of the filter, the user must still handle and turn the filter and repeatedly spray multiple portions of the filter. Moreover, the problem of debris being thrown to portions that have already been sprayed is not addressed by the ""074 device.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a system to clean pool filter cartridges and other objects that is quick and simple to use, and which minimizes the mess commonly associated with such cleaning.
The subject invention pertains to a device, and method for using same, designed to quickly and efficiently clean a pool filter cartridge. The subject cleaning device comprises a conduit having a plurality of openings through which a fluid passes, the conduit being of such a configuration as to allow more than half of the circumference (i.e., more than 180 degrees) of the filter cartridge to be sprayed simultaneously. Preferably, the conduit is of such a configuration as to allow the filter to be sprayed up to its entire circumference (about 360 degrees) simultaneously. Even more preferably, the subject cleaning device comprises a conduit having a circular portion, the circular portion being of a sufficient diameter to completely allow the filter cartridge to pass through the circular portion. The conduit is connected to a fluid source either directly at a location along the circular portion, or alternatively, the conduit has a handle portion that extends from the circular portion to which a fluid source can be connected.
A further aspect of the subject invention pertains to a method of cleaning an object comprising spraying the object with a cleaning device, wherein the cleaning device comprises a conduit having a plurality of openings and which is configured such that more than half of the circumference of the object is sprayed simultaneously.
Yet another aspect of the subject pertains to a cleaning device as described above further equipped with a shield attached thereto. The shield is preferably positioned on the cleaning device such that the splashing of fluid and debris back onto the user is decreased. In most instances, the shield is positioned between the user and the cleaning device.
Further still, another aspect of the subject invention pertains to a rotating stand onto which a filter cartridge can be securely fastened. When using the rotating stand, the adjustable jets of the cleaning device as described above are all pointed in a similar direction, preferably at a right or left oblique direction. As the subject cleaning device is brought into proximity with the filter cartridge, or passed over it, the filter cartridge begins to spin in the direction the adjustable jets are pointing. This technique further facilitates the cleaning process and is a significant improvement over conventional techniques.
These and other advantageous aspects of the subject invention will be further described below.